Miss Jones
Miss Jones is a guest starring character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. She is portrayed by Summer Glau. She is the former boyfriend of a fellow Wu Warlord Gideon. Early Life Not much is known about Miss Jones' life. It is presumed that Miss Jones acquired the Water Wu Xing through unknown means, became associated with Alec McCullough and became the girlfriend of Gideon. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Paths: Part 1, Miss Jones is playing poker against the Duke in Croatia (late at night) for an artifact that acts as a guidepost to the afterlife. The Duke wins, but Miss Jones uses her Water Wu Xing abilities to fill The Duke's throat with water, drowning him. She steals the artifact, and promptly leaves. Miss Jones meets with Alec McCullough to give him the artifact, and asks him where Gideon is, and is surprised that Gideon has chosen a female host. Miss Jones meets with Christine Gavin (thinking that it's Gideon) and kisses her, telling that McCullough wants them with a smile. The next morning, Miss Jones is walking with Gideon to meet Kai Jin. In Paths: Part 2, Miss Jones meets with Kai Jin, the current Wu Assassin, and Lu Xin Lee for the first time, and has a smug face when McCullough announces the advantages he has over Kai. She is taken to The Path (against her will) where her Wu Xing is expelled from her body to merge with the monk shard to form tortoise shell which acts as a portal to the real world. She fights against Jenny Wah evenly, and takes out Tommy Wah but sees Christine kill Gideon. Miss Jones yells in anguish and goes to Gideon's body, and it is unknown what happened to her and Gideon, since the portal to the real world disappeared. Physical Appearance Miss Jones is a beautiful American woman of average height (5 feet 6 inches). In her first appearance she is wearing lingerie with a gray fur coat and often wears high heels. When she heads to America she wears a dark blue trench coat and a black t shirt. Personality Like her boyfriend, Miss Jones seems to have no remorse killing any innocents. When she killed the Duke in order to obtain an artifact she shows indifference, and she is also shown to be a bit of a sore loser, as even though she lost the poker bet she still proceeded to kill the Duke. She may also be bisexual, as she has no qualms with kissing Christine as long as she believes Gideon possesses the host. Powers and Abilities As a former Wu Warlord, Miss Jones possesses the following powers. However, she loses them in Paths: Part 2 Water Manipulation: '''Unlike the previous Water Wu Warlord, Miss Jones does not manifest water weapons from a source, but can create water out of thin air. She kills the Duke by creating water in his lungs and mouth, drowning him. This shows that she has shown mastery at her abilities, which meant she spent a long time training her powers. Abilities '''Skilled Combatant: Although shown briefly, Miss Jones was capable of fighting evenly with Jenny Wah, matching her blow for blow. This is impressive as Jenny is a skilled martial artist and has taken down individuals on her own. It is also noted that Miss Jones fought using her high heels, making her more difficult to fight. Skilled Poker Player: Miss Jones was able to play against the Duke evenly, however she soon lost because of bad luck and the Duke's superior skill in poker. Appearances Season 1 *Paths: Part 1 *Paths: Part 2 Trivia * Miss Jones appears to be one of the most powerful Wu Warlords, as she can kill her opponents without even touching them. * Miss Jones is the first LGBTQ character in the series, as she appears to be bisexual. * It is unknown how Miss Jones acquired the Wu Xing, as well as met with Alec McCullough for the first time. * It is unknown if Miss Jones became boyfriend with Gideon and found the Wu Xings, or if Miss Jones found the Wu Xing before meeting Gideon. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Guest Starring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females